Kalter Schlummer
by Keeline
Summary: Die Zaubererwelt wendet sich gegen die menschlicheren der Magischen Geschöpfe und Remus muß um sein Leben laufen um nicht das nächste Opfer zu werden.


Disclaimer: Sie gehören wie immer der Dame Rowling. Und hiermit wird kein Geld gemacht.

Summary: Die Zaubererwelt wendet sich gegen die menschlicheren der Magischen Geschöpfe und Remus muß um sein Leben laufen um nicht das nächste Opfer zu werden.

Dank: Meiner treuen und geduldigen M. Sie hat diese Shorty nicht nur inhaltlich und rechtschreibtechnisch Korrekturgelesen, sie hat auch 61 Komas einfügen müßen.

Komata und ich sind einfach keine Freunde.

**_Kalter Schlummer_**

Remus Lupin wusste, dass er sich ihnen nicht mehr lange entziehen konnte. Die Hatz dauerte schon mehrere Stunden und auch wenn er ihnen schon mehrmals durch die Lappen geschlüpft war, war es ihm nicht gelungen sie auch tatsächlich abzuschütteln. Letztendlich würden sie ihn kriegen.

All dies war ihm klar, aber was er nicht wusste, was er nur befürchten konnte, war was sie mit ihm tun würden, wenn er ihnen zu guter Letzt in die Hände fiel. Der scharlachrote Orden war ein Seitenarm des Ministeriums, der sich mehr oder weniger verselbstständigt hatte, und versuchte klare Abgrenzungen zu schaffen.  
Magische Geschöpfe sollten sich nicht mehr als Menschen durchmogeln können. Wie sollten die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter eine Armee gegen Ihr-wisst–schon-wen aufbauen, wenn sie nicht mal wussten was ein gutes Viertel ihrer Truppen wirklich war?  
So formte sich der scharlachrote Orden, um sie alle zu messen, zu wiegen und viele von Ihnen für zu leicht zu befinden.

Die Vela hatten sich als erste aus der Welt der Zauberer zurück gezogen, kurz nachdem einer der Ihren einem Mob zum Opfer fiel. Damit bleiben nicht mehr viele überzeugend Humanoide magische Geschöpfe übrig. Vampiere, einige Arten von Banshees, Werwölfe, etc. Die Meisten von ihnen Wesen die ohnehin der dunklen Seite der Magie zugesprochen wurden. Ob sie nun als Individuen einen guten oder schlechten Charakter hatten interessierte keinen derer die Jagd auf sie machten.  
Die Selkie Schottlands waren die einzigen, um deretwillen ein Protestschrei durch die Zaubererwelt gegangen war. Die Gefangenen wurden wieder frei gelassen doch seitdem waren keine der Seehundmenschen mehr an Land gekommen um für ein paar Stunden ihr Fell abzulegen und auf zwei Beinen zu wandeln. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass ihnen jemand im Rausch der Jagd etwas antun könnte und Verluste konnte und wollte sich die kleine Selkie-Gemeinschaft nicht leisten. Die Zaubererwelt Englands war wieder um etwas Wundervolles und Faszinierendes ärmer geworden.  
Die Xenophobie griff in diesen von Angst durchdrungenen Zeiten noch weiter um sich.

Remus lehnte sich in einen etwas nach hinten versetzten Hauseingang und schnappte nach Luft. Der Wolf in seinem Blut gab ihm eine größere Ausdauer und Stärke als anderen Menschen. Dennoch war auch ihm eine Leistungsgrenze gesetzt und der Kreis der Verfolger schloss sich immer enger um ihn.

Während seiner langen Flucht, die nun schon tief in die Nacht hinein ging, hatte Remus viel Zeit gehabt sich zu überlegen was er tun sollte.  
Wenn die Jagd endete, weil es keine Verstecke oder Fluchtwege mehr für ihn gab.  
Wenn sie ihn hatten.  
Wären sie Todesser würde Lupin mit allem Kämpfen was er an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wusste und sei es bis zum Tod. Sein Tod oder deren Tod. Denn sterben würde er von der Hand der Todesser ohnehin.  
Aber sie waren keine Diener Voldemorts. Sie waren der Teil der Regierung, der eine Hexenjagd veranstaltete, der den emotionalen Aufruhr der anderen Zauberer widerspiegelte. Auch gegen sie würde er wenn nötig kämpfen aber nicht bis zum Tode. Er würde sich zurück halten müssen, von seinen Skrupeln gehemmt.  
Wenn er nur wüsste was sie nach seiner Gefangennahme mit ihm tun würden. Dann könnte er sich entsprechend vorbereiten, doch so blieb ihm nur die schwache Hoffnung seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen und sich zu schützen.

Der Schwung des Rennens trug ihn halb an der nächsten Hausecke vorbei und Remus war froh, dass es zu so extrem später Stunde keine anderen Fußgänger mehr gab, die ihm im Weg stehen konnten. Zwar hätte er sich von anderen Leuten Hilfe gegen die Jäger erbitten können, aber die Chancen waren gut, dass ihn eine Instantmeute eher den Scharlachroten übergeben hätte.  
Er hatte schon so lange niemand anderen mehr gesehen und auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er fast in die schwarz angezogene Gestalt hinein rannte. Schlitternd versuchte Remus auf den feuchten Kopfsteinen halt zu finden und um die Gestallt herum zu kommen, doch ein sehniger Arm schoss vor und packte ihn an der Schulter. Lupin schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und hob schon die Arme, um den Mann fort zu stoßen, doch der Unbekannte zog ihn näher heran, und Remus musste seine Sicht von Normal auf Infrarot umstellen, um im Dunkeln etwas erkennen zu können. "Severus."  
"Lupin, was rennen Sie so kopflos herum?"  
"Scharlachrote verfolgen mich, ich…"

Lupin rechnete nicht damit, daher knickten ihm auch abrupt die Knie ein, als Snape ihm seine Hände mit überraschender Kraft auf die Schultern presste und ihn zu Boden drückte. Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, als sich Snapes Umhang um sie herum aufbauschte. Etwas zog ihn hinab. Remus hatte kaum Zeit Verwirrung und Schrecken zu fühlen, als große Kälte über ihn kam. Danach kam lange nichts mehr.

Snape strich sich ohne Hast über seinen weiten Umhang und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung Nocturngasse gemächlich fort. Als er sich nähernde, laute Schritte hörte drehte er sich um und stellte sicher, dass er eine Hauswand im Rücken hatte. Eine Reaktion, die jeder vernünftige Mensch an diesem Ort und in diesen Zeiten haben würde. Mit einer Unauffälligkeit, die für Leute in tiefroten Roben außergewöhnlich war, schlossen die einen Halbkreis um ihn, und hätte Severus sie nicht erwartet hätten sie ihn überrascht. So starrte er sie nur missgünstig an, und nicht Wenige schabten nervös mit den Füßen. „Gentleman?"

Es waren sechs Männer, keine Frauen befanden sich unter ihnen, und sie hatten ihre Kapuzen weit vorgeschlagen. Man konnte das Gesicht nur ab der Nase abwärts sehen, und Severus fragte sich unwillkürlich:  
1.) ob sie sich bewusst waren das sie wie farbverirrte Todesser nur ohne Masken aussahen und  
2.) wie sie selbst etwas durch den Kapuzenstoff sehen konnten.  
Der Mann in der Mitte sprach ihn schließlich an.

"Haben Sie einen rennenden Mann gesehen?"  
"Nein – abgesehen von Ihnen. Und selbst wenn, würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich halte nichts von Ihrem Verein und dass Sie unbescholtene Geschöpfe jagen, ohne Anklage oder Haftbefehl, nur wegen ihrer Spezies. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich unsere Gesellschaft wenigstens dahingehend aus dem Griff des Mittelalters heraus entwickelt hätte."  
Die Männer sahen einander an, und die zwei äußersten traten auf ihn zu und griffen nach seinen Armen – nur um sich ein Stück entfernt auf dem jeweiligen Hosenboden wieder zu finden.  
Snape ließ seine vom Körper abgespreizten Arme zurück an die Seiten fallen und schloss seine Hände zu Fäusten. Thaumaturgie tanzte lila über seine Fingerknöchel. "Ich bin keine Vela, oder Fey, oder eine Banshee. Ich kann und werde mich verteidigen wenn ich angegriffen werde. Wenn ihr also nicht den Preis für eure Arroganz zahlen wollt, geht eurer Wege."

Der mittlere Mann ergriff das Wort, nun dem Handmagier gegenüber wesentlich respektvoller als zuvor. "Wir suchen einen bestimmten Werwolf. Unsere Vorgesetzten haben ein paar Fragen an ihn.  
Ich entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeit aber mein Begleiter links von mir muss bestätigen, dass Sie nicht der durch Vielsafttrank verwandelte Werwolf sind."

Vorsichtig, um den Zauberer nicht zu provozieren, trat der zuvor angekündigte Scharlachrote vor und blieb nur etwa einen Meter vor Severus stehen. Er überkreuzte seine Handgelenke und legte seine Hände dann über die Augen. Zwischen den gespreizten Fingern hindurch betrachtete er Severus. "Er ist nicht verwandelt, und er verbirgt den Werwolf auch nicht unter all diesem Stoff, aber er ist von magischen Gegenständen umgeben. Ich nehme vor allem auf Brusthöhe auf beiden Seiten Magiestrahlung war. Und er trägt einen Gáea Reif um den Hals. Die Farbe dieses Artefakts ist einzigartig. Er strahlt wie ein Leuchtfeuer und überdeckt fast den Rest. Für jemanden mit dem Dritten Auge ist er damit kaum zu übersehen."  
Der Gruppensprecher nickte, zog seine eigenen Schlüsse. "Ein sehr seltenes und teures Relikt. Und nicht gerade praktisch wenn man unbemerkt bleiben will."  
Snape sah sie über seine lange Nase hinweg an. "Ein Erbstück."  
"Aha..."  
Severus gefiel der Ton nicht mit dem der Sprecher der Gruppe das sagte, aber der Seher zog sich wieder zurück, und der Kreis um ihn löste sich auf. Snape beobachtete, wie sich die Ordensbrüder ordentlich aufstellten und mit dem Rudelführer an der Spitze den Weg die Straße hinab fortsetzten, auf der Suche nach einer Spur ihres verlorenen Werwolfs. Severus rührte sich lange nicht. Er wartete und ging sogar soweit, mit dem zweiten Gesicht nach zurückgebliebenen Spionen Ausschau zu halten.

Schließlich stieß sich der Zauberer von der Wand ab und ging schnellen Schrittes zum tropfenden Kessel. In einem Hinterzimmer, wo man, anders als im Hauptraum, einen diskreten Kamin fürs Flohnetzwerk benutzen konnte, reiste Severus nach Hogsmeade in die drei Besen. Kaum dort angekommen, reiste er gleich weiter zum Trollkopf, einer kleinen Kneipe für Leute, die weder in der "normalen" Zaubererwelt verkehrten, noch der dunklen Seite angehörten. Von hier aus und stets mit einem Auge über die Schulter, machte er sich zu Fuß auf zum Grimould Platz.

Im Flur des alten Black Hauses wagte es Severus zum ersten Mal, seit er auf Lupin gestoßen war, sich zu entspannen. Das Haus war sehr ruhig. Es konnten nicht viele Andere der Phönixe da sein, und Severus musste zugeben, dass er erleichtert war. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach Fragen beantworten zu müssen.  
Im Wohnzimmer sah sich Severus halbherzig um und entzündete mit einem Handschwenk ein Feuer im Kamin. Ermüdet von der ganzen Angelegenheit, stellte er sich so nah vor die Flammen wie es erträglich war, und sank dann auf ein Knie. Seine Augen schlossen sich einen Moment, und als er sich wieder aufrichtete und einen Schritt zurück trat, blieb an der Stelle, wo er eben noch gekniet hatte, ein besinnungsloser Lupin liegen. Der dürre Körper des Werwolfs war in einer Fötushaltung zusammengerollt, und Severus beobachtete, wie Eiskristalle, die in seinen Haaren, Augenbrauen und Wimpern hingen, in der Wärme des Feuers schmolzen. Schließlich begann der starre Leib zu zittern als er nach und nach aufwärmte, und Severus wusste, dass sich der Werwolf erholen würde. Den Mantel des Dritten Volks für diesen Zweck zu verwenden, war nicht ungefährlich, aber eine Alternative zum Eisigen Schlaf war ihm in den paar Sekunden nicht eingefallen.

Werwölfe waren zäh, aber das mussten sie auch sein, bei den Schwierigkeiten, die das Leben in ihren Weg warf, und so hatte die Evolution Geschöpfe hervor gebracht, die in der Lage waren auch außergewöhnliche Belastungen zu überstehen. Diejenigen, die dies in der Vergangenheit nicht konnten, hatten nicht lange genug überlebt um Nachfahren zu zeugen. Sie waren aus dem genetischen Pool verschwunden. Das Ergebnis dieser Jahrhunderte langen, selektiven Auswahl murmelte Zusammenhangloses zu Severus Füßen und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, von dem es mit erschöpften Augen zu ihm hoch blinzelte. "Severus."  
"Lupin."  
Der Bernsteinblick löste sich von ihm und huschte durch den so vertrauten Raum, kehrte dann zu Snape zurück. "Danke. Du hast mir womöglich das Leben gerettet."  
Severus antwortete nur mit einem einmaligen Nicken.

Er mochte den Werwolf nicht sonderlich, aber ihn Jägern mit dem Hunger nach Blut zu überlassen kam auch nicht in Frage. Lider mit überraschend langen Wimpern senkten sich über braun-gelbe Iriden, und Remus rieb seinen Kopf gegen den Boden, auf der Suche nach einer bequemeren Haltung. Ein Kissen traf ihn ohne großen Schwung an der Brust, und er bettete seinen todmüden Kopf darauf. Schritte deuteten an, dass Snape das Zimmer verließ, und Remus erlaubte sich ein leises Lächeln, ehe er mit einem erneuten „Danke" vor dem Kamin einschlief.

Ende


End file.
